Wolfstar Godfather-Teacher Conference AU
by Clary-the-Ravenclaw
Summary: In where Remus is a teacher and Sirius has a conference with him to discuss his Godson Harry. Rated T for hinting at a sexual act.


**This is also on my Archive of our own account, under the username Clary_the_Ravenclaw!**

Remus shuffled through a few files, pulling out the one under the name 'Harry Potter', and setting it on his desk as he pulled out the black chair. After taking a seat there was a soft knock at the door, and he looked up from the file and uttered a soft,

"Come in." The door opened and Remus's breath hitched at one of the figures that walked in. The man had long black hair that fell to his shoulders in loose curls, he had steely gray eyes that contrasted well with his pale skin, which was slightly flushed from the cold bitter air outside. Remus's eyes traveled down to the man's hand which was holding another much smaller hand, the hand of the young Harry Potter. Harry let go of the man's hand and quickly ran to one of the seats opposite to Remus's desk, and pulled himself into it, smiling a large toothy grin toward Remus.

The man sat next to Harry, and flashed Remus a smile. Remus could swear that everyone could hear his heart beating from his chest. Rems closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself, .before looking up at the man, tilting his head and offering him a smile.

"Hello, Im Remus Lupin, Harry's teacher." he started, mentally slapping himself for sounding like some old pompous businessman. The man smiled, glancing down at Harry who was watching the fish take on the other side of the classroom in fascination.

"Im Sirius Black, Harry's guardian", the man, now known as Sirius replied. Remus knew something had happened to Harry's parents, but he wasn't going to ask because he wasn't one to pry.

Remus cleared his throat, and opened up the file with Harry's work and grades.

"Well Mr. Black-" he was cut off by Sirius holding up a hand toward him, and shaking his head.

"Please don't call me that, it's just Sirius", he said nodding his head a bit. Remus nodded, and bit his lip unconsciously, not noticing Sirius wriggle around in his seat a bit. .

"Well _Sirius_ , Harry is a great student, asides from the time he got in trouble for getting in a fight with another boy, Draco Malfoy, over a red crayon that Draco had taken from another student, Neville Longbottom." Remus said, chuckling as he remember Draco challenging Harry to a duel with the foam swords that were always brought out during playtime, and Harry's best friend Ron Weasley who said he would be "Harry's second" which meant he would step in if Harry died.

"Ya he probably got that from his Father, him and I were real troublemakers when we were in school", Sirius said smiling at the memories. The two were interrupted by Harry tugging on the coat sleeve of Sirius's jacket.

"Pads? Can I go play with the blocks?", Harry asked, pointing towards the bin of blocks that were in the corner of the room. Sirius nodded, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Sure go ahead Prongslet", he said smiling. Harry let out a giggle, hopping down from the chair and running over to the blocks, plopping himself on the carpet and dumping them from the bin.

"I honestly don't have much to say about Harry other than he's a great student-" he paused, leaning closer to Sirius, causing Sirius to gulp from the closeness of their faces "and can you please talk to him about not having his other friend Hermione Granger do his work for him, I've already talked to Ron's parents about this as well.", he said chuckling a bit. Sirius smiled, nodding.

"Yea sure, I'll talk to him about that." Remus smiled, leaning away from Sirius and back into his chair.

" ?" , Harry asked alerting the two adults, both of them looking over toward the six year old boy.

"Yes Harry?" , Remus asked tilting his head.

"Can I have a chocolate?", Harry asked smiling. Remus chuckled and stood up from his chair, walking over to the cupboard above the sink and opening it, reaching up and grabbing a jar full of chocolates, handing two to Harry who smiled a thanks towards Remus.

During this interaction Sirius took the time to admire Remus. He was attractive, not in the magazine cover model attractive, but the attractive that just gave you a fuzzy feeling inside your stomach and just made you want to take him home and wrap him in a warm blanket, giving him a cup of tea. Sure Sirius would love to do that, but there was _other_ reasons he wanted to take him home as well. Remus had sandy brown curls, and a few of them fell over his amber colored eyes. He was wearing a red christmas jumper, which was funny to Sirius as Christmas happened three months before, and what looked to be very comfy tan pants. Sirius also noticed he had a few scars on his face and neck, they were not noticeable unless you stared for a while (which is what Sirius was currently doing.)

"Sirius?", Remus's voice broke Sirius from his thoughts, and he quickly blinked a few times.

"Yes? Sorry my mind was elsewhere", he apologized sheepishly. Remus chuckled, and Sirius decided he liked his laugh.

"It's fine, but do you have any questions?", Remus asked, taking a seat once again in his chair, and putting all of Harry's work back inside the file.

Sirius wanted to ask the man out, but was worried that would be too soon and a bit awkward as they were both here to discuss Harry and nothing else. But then he thought of an absolutely brilliant idea, Sirius pulled his phone from his pant pocket, and looked at Remus

"Yes actually I do, can I have your number, it's only to discuss Harry if we need too _of course_ ", said Sirius smirking. Remus's cheek turned a deep shade of read, and he cleared his throats, proceeding to tell Sirius his cell number.

Sirius put on a shit eating grin, and shoved his phone back into his pocket, looking toward Harry.

"Come on Prongslet time to go", he called. Harry groaned, and stood up, brushing off his clean pants and running over to Sirius, and grabbing his hand. Harry led them from the room, but not before Sirius sent Remus a flirty wink, only increasing Remuss blush.

Once they left there was another knock at the door, and Remus coughed trying to compose himself. Once he saw who it was he smiled and said,

"Ah yes, Mr. and please come on in."


End file.
